


Cat and Mouse

by kelex



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuki thinks he's seen a cat, but he ends up being the mouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

Tsuzuki knew even before he looked across the crowded sidewalk who was standing under the lamppost staring at him. He could feel the stare crawling up his shoulders, down his spine, over his hips, and he tensed against the perusal.

If he strained, he thought he could hear the slightly-derisive laughter as it floated on the breeze, hear the faint rustle of a long cape flapping, hear the thorns of a rose piercing tender flesh. He tightened his grip on Hisoka's shoulder, steering him away from the stare that seemed lodged at the base of his neck, and once Hisoka had been pushed out of Muraki's line of sight, Tsuzuki dared to turn around and look.

He was shocked when he found the lightpost deserted, abandoned by the white-clad figure leaning against it. He was disappointed in himself for being shocked instead of glad, but couldn't help the tense feeling roiling in his stomach because Muraki had seemed to ignore him.

"Never," breathed a voice in Tsuzuki's ear, and he jumped, turning around again to find Muraki looming behind him. "I would never ignore you." His breath ghosted down Tsuzuki's cheek as Muraki placed a soft, chaste kiss on his ear.

Wildly, Tsuzuki wondered if Muraki was reading his mind or simply knew him well enough to know what he was thinking, but before he could ask, his mouth was taken a deep, brutal kiss that left his knees week and his tongue smarting from the sharp bite of Muraki's teeth as the man disappeared into the depths of the crowd, vanishing as easily as he'd appeared.


End file.
